


Escape Plans

by otakugirl0299



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakugirl0299/pseuds/otakugirl0299
Summary: Mark wakes up in an unknown place trying to find a missing Jack.Now as test subjects for an unknown purpose, he and the current survivor youtubers have to endure the experiment's side effects, and push on to escape this place!But he must protect his greenbean at all costs... Or is it the way around...Warnig!Violence, character death, blood, maybe gore and mention of drugs!Be warned!





	1. Awakening

**~Mark's P.O.V.~**

 

I felt myself groan as I gained some consciousness, the vibrations from my voice through my skull as it resonated from the cold, metal ground.

My eyes were glued close still. I found it hard to open them so I just decided to focus on my other senses instead. 

I was definitely on the uncomfortable, good old, ground. I could make out a faint, familiar sound on the back of my pounding head, not really sure if it's from the pain I'm in, or if it came from the unknown outside world. 

Finding it hard to maintain consciousness, I slip away again. 

**...**

The second time I woke up, however, was due to the strong, radiating pain on the back of my head. My whole body actually. I wasn't sure if I had my eyes open or not, everything was dark.and hazy… I sat up, the sound of metal screeching met my ears, as I felt my bound ankles. 

 

“Ah crap…”

 

I tried pulling on it, prying it open, or slam it against the floor, but nothing worked. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me, I decided to give up on the chains and began examining my surroundings.

 

There was some light coming from a few cracks on, what I think, was a metal door. Next to me there was a “bed”, aka a mattress covering a steel table, and a suspicious, weird looking “bathroom”. 

 

As I was finally able to stand up, I tried yanking at the chain again. I noticed now that it was stuck to the high end of the wall, and it was long enough for me to walk around the room freely , but short enough that I was still a few feet away from the door. 

 

“Fuck, what do I do now??... Escape, right! Find a way to escape…” 

 

I looked around again, in search of anything that might resemble a window or something, anything really, of some sort. 

 

Some time passed, and still nothing. I was getting thirsty, and I noticed the hole in my stomach… 

 

“Well fuck…” I let out a sign “I guess I'm not going anywhere for awhile…”

 

As I sat back down against the wall, trying to recollect my thoughts, I began to be overly aware of all the sounds around me. 

 

A beeping that could only be from machines, a few people walking around now and then and more metal screeching. 

 

However, there was but one sound in particular that made my hairs stand on end. The oddly familiar sound that I had heard before wasn't my aching head after all, it was something, someone, crying out.

 

_‘I know that voice, I just can't seem to be able to put my finger on it…’_

 

_‘Whatever they are going to do to me, I'm probably not gonna like it…’_

 

“Oh. Your awake Mr. Fish… Er… Mr. Fishback…? I'm glad to have you with us…” 

 

À disgusted sounding voice spoke from the, now open, bars on the door. 

 

“It's _Fischbach_ dip shit. Who the hell are you!?”

 

“It matters not, my name… Perhaps, if you behave properly, you shall learn of it one day. For now, however, I must report back. I will leave you to yourself for a bit more, Mr. Fish.”

 

“My name's not ‘Mr.Fish’! Hey! Come back here you hear!? I demand some answers!” I scream as I try to reach the door. 

 

“Ah, but of course. Do not fret Mr. Fish, you shall have your answers.” 

 

“I swear to Go-” 

 

With a big “clack”, the door was finally open. I tried to see the outside, only to be blocked by a house-size man. I instinctively took some steps back. A angry looking woman in a doctor atier, her figure slim and almost fragile, stepped forward from the door with the big guy on the back. 

 

“-WE are finishing dealing with your friend*cough* a subject right now. Mr. Sebastián is the servant that is going to accompany you, and shall take you there once it's done, for you turn of course.” 

 

“Wait! My friend!? Who else is here?! If you lay one finger on them! I swear, I'm gonna-”

 

As I tried, once again, to get closer, just so I could smack the shit out of her smug looking face, the bahamut, Sebastián, took a punch to my stomach. I doubled over, coughing in pain as I felt blood in my mouth.

 

She smiled amused and crouch down to my level. 

 

“-Gonna do what Mr. Fish? Remember your place. It is because of _him_ that you are here! ”

 

‘“Because of _him_?"  _'It's one of the guys then…’_ W-What are you even talking about….!??”

 

“You'll find out when time is right Mr. Fish…”

 

She stood up and made her way back to the door as I stayed down, trying to compose myself. 

 

She came to a stop before the door. . 

 

“Good, it seems that our friend's appointment has come to a close… Come, it is your time now… Sebastián! Will you be a sweetheart and help or guest?”

 

I tried to get as far away as I could from him. Unfortunately for me, he grabbed the chain and pulled me towards him. Holding my arms behind me, he proceeded to cuff me and removing the chain from my ankles. 

 

“Forward tiny human…”

 

“Hey! I. am. not. Small!!” I tried to make a run for it but the big guy just kicked my legs from underneath me. I hit my head and everything went hazy again. “Aww…” 

 

“You run, you dead. Forward.” he picked me up and pushed me. I began to trail, stumble, in between the two. 

 

The lighting was bright now, too bright, my hazy brain tried to identify where it was or anything that might help get out of here,but everything was a blur. The only thing that popped out were the infinite amount of bloods of brown, that I presume were doors, decorating the halls. 

 

“This one has been deemed fit. Take him to the arena at once! Next subject!” 

 

A new voice has entered my system, bringing with it a feeling of uneasiness, settling on the pit of my empty stomach.

 

I desperately tried searching for anything I could use to fight back, or escape, as the sound of two set of metal boots made their way towards me.

 

I forced my heavy head up to meet them and access the situation, only to be met with three bloobs of black and a smol tuff of the first alive color I've seen in a while, green, just passing by me like I wasn't here.

 

Green… 

 

Such a beautiful color… 

 

Then, the voices in front of me caught my attention once again 

 

“State matter of visit.”

 

“The New subject has awoken. I bring for first assessment.”

 

“Verified. Proceed.”

 

“Move. Tiny human.”

 

I was pushed forwards once again and forced to sit on a very uncomfortable chair. Another white, almost clear, bloob stood before me. 

 

“Ah…” 

 

He sighed pleased, as if contemplating something

 

“Green!... The color of _strength_ and _luck_ …”  

 

The man was standing, his back facing me as he oversaw something from the window. 

 

“... Of _reliability_ , _youth_ and _durability_ … “

 

In one sweep, the window blinds were closed shut. A dim light coming from the ceiling chandelier. 

 

“... Of _optimism_ , _safety_ and _harmony_ … At least in some regions…”

 

He moved his hands to, what I guess, was his tie, to fix it and slowly turned, and made his way to his chair, standing behind it, inspecting something on his desk. 

 

“... _Corruption_ … and _Death_ , in others…”

 

He added, audible enough for the ones present in the room. 

 

“Simply mesmerizing isn't it…? It really fits him, that peepsqeek…”

 

He mumble, finally looking up at me.

 

“Hello, _Mark Edward Fischbach_. By all means, please, do take a seat...“

 

“I'd rather not, thank yo-OOF”

 

I was forcefully pushed down onto the chair by my buddy, my dear pal, Sebastián...

 

“My name is Jethro Deumous. I've heard so many good things about you, it is nice to finally meet you in person…”

 

Malice. The first impression I got from his _‘I'm totally friendly, don't mind me_ ’ sweet voice. I growled in annoyance. 

 

“Drop the act, butt face.” 

 

I hear Sebastián growl from behind me as the man in white, now known as Jethro, raised his hand to stop the big, meany gorilla. 

 

“Oh feisty, just how I like them. Ya know, this can be a lot more pleasant for you if you just play along…”

 

“Over my dead body…” I spit at him. 

 

I heard him standing up as a low, amused laugh left his throat. 

 

“That can be arranged… ”

 

_‘Shit’_

My breath go caught up in my lungs as I started panicking ‘I didn't expect that! Fuuuuu!’ 

 

“But, unfortunately, I still need you alive, for now…” 

 

I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and relaxed a bit, but immediately tensed again as I felt his hand on the back of my neck, lowering his face to my ear. 

 

“But that doesn't mean we can't roughen you up a bit…”

 

That sent chills down my spine as my body tried to flinch away. 

 

“Well, since introductions are done, why don't we just get this over with, hum?” 

 

I followed him with my eyes as he sat down, my mind and vision finally clear. 

 

“First, I'll ask a few questions…”

 

“Fine.”

 

  **~Le little time skip~**

 

 “And finally, who would you rather be in this ‘ _shit hole_ ’ with you?”

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“Felix, Ian, Bob, Wade, Ethan or Jack…?”

 

“What kind of question is that!? No one!!”

 

“You must choose one of them _Fischbach_ …”

 

“I refuse!” 

 

“Fine, I'll choose for you then” 

 

“Ini mini miny moe… how about Felix? Maybe Jack?”

 

“Don't you fucking _DARE_!”

 

“You're right, you can't get what you already have. Let's see then…”

 

 _“!?_ -” 

 

“Hmmm how about Bob then! Here, make preparations.”

 

“No! Leave them alone!”

 

He gave the sheet of paper he was taking notes on before to another man standing behind him and stood up as I was trashing in my chair, trying to get louse. 

 

“I don't think I can. You guys are the main dish of my plan. If it's successful… Well, I'll tell you later… it's not like any of you are leaving anytime soon.“ 

 

He mumbled the last part before letting out a low laugh. He then proceeded to walk towards a door to the side of his office “This way please…”

 

Sebastian pulled me along. 

 

“Wait! I want some answers!” 

 

“Very well, I’ll give you two questions, I'll answer them accordingly.”

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” 

 

“That will be explained to you as soon as all of the participants are deemed fit to proceed and separated into their respective categories.”

 

_‘This man is mental… He makes me sick.’_

 

“Have you gotten anyone else besides me locked up in here” 

 

“That, is a very good question. You'll have to find out by yourself.”

 

“Just give me a straight answer you fuck!”

 

“Now, now, i warned you I'd answer as I saw fit… Now get undressing!”

 

“What?! No!” 

 

“If you're not gonna do it, we'll do it for you…”

 

I just stood there looking at him. With a sigh, I started undressing…

 

**~Le Time Skip~**

 

For the first time, it felt good to finally have my clothes back on. I had to do a series of health tests. It looked alot like a normal doctor routine visit. I had to do a blood test, urine, etc, I was starting to feel dizzy due to the lack of food. 

 

“The tests are now complete. Please, do me a favor and take him to the canteen before showing him his new room. I wouldn't want him to faint on us.”

 

Sebastián pulled me up and away from Dr. Jethro as he turned his back to me. 

 

“Also, you will be assigned a roommate soon for future experiments. We’ll pick one accordingly to your data and to better meet our tests results expectations. Please do try to behave yourselves. There will be no ‘buddy’ switching anytime soon.”

 

_‘At least I won't be alone in here I guess…'_

 

_' I_ ~~_just hope it's someone I know…_ ~~ _'_

 


	2. Encounters

**~Mark's P.O.V.~**

 

We just came out of the canteen, it was deserted, except for a few workers here and there. The food was awful too, it tasted kinda like dog food, but with wayyy more chemicals than actual food…blech. Alas, i was so hungry I could eat a whole cow so… meh. ¯\\_ツ_/¯

 

I was now on a leash, this big guy dragging me along a big hallway… 

 

“So uh… Sebastián! Where are we going now?”

 

I tried making small talk to ease my uneasiness. 

 

“Dungeon. Wait for roommate.”

 

“Oooh OK….”

 

“...”

 

_~Awkward Silence~_

 

“...”

 

“Sooooo….any idea who it might be?”

 

“It matters not to me.”

 

“Right. Of course it doesn't…”

 

"...."

 

"...."

 

“Hope bites head off of tiny human.”. 

 

“That's not very nice…”

 

“........”

 

We got to a closed door, a keypad next to it. I turned my head away, but kept my eyes on the numbers, trying to memorize them as Sebastián typed them in. My leash was pulled as he began to walk again. 

 

“.......” 

 

“How long is this hallway anyway? My legs are tired…” 

 

“Could drag you through floor. More easy to me.”

 

“Naaah, I think I'm good…” 

 

“Fear not, exit close. Ahead I think.” 

 

_“Mark?...”_

 

I came to a halt, the leash still pulling me slightly. 

 

_‘That voice!’_

 

“Ethan?” 

 

“Mark!!” 

 

“Fine. Take short friend break. I think I is lost…”

 

I made a run for his cell, holding his shoulders gently, scanning him over, making sure he's alright. 

 

He's a shaking, sobbing mess…. What happened…? 

 

“Ethan! Are you Ok? What happened? Is anyone else here!?”

 

“I-I'm so sorry… I-i-it was s-supposed *sob* to be m-me! I'M SO SORRY! *sob*…”

 

“Hey, you need to calm down and breathe for a second. Okay…? What happened?” 

 

I pet his head, trying to calm him down. 

 

“Ethan was the one supposed to go to the Arena today…”

 

Someone stepped out of the shadows limping a bit. 

 

“Ian…”

 

“Hi Mark. It's been a while.” 

 

A few whimpers brought our attention back to the blue boy. 

 

“I-I was too afraid… A-And now he's gonna die because of me…”

 

“OK, time out! First, what’s the Arena?”

 

_‘I'm so confused! This seemed like bad news, but if I wanted to help, I have to understand what's going on’_

 

“It's a place where they test some of us to see if we are capable to withstand the stuff they are gonna put us through..”

 

“And what if we don't…?”

 

“Well…. Unfortunately, many were taken already… And very few came back... Like Anthony… ”

 

“Anthony… i-is he….?”

 

He nodded as he placed his hands on Ethan's shoulders, rubbing reassuring circles on his back. 

 

“Mark! *sob* Y-y-You have to do something Mark! Please get him out of there!!”

 

He clung on to my dirtied jacket, his blue eyes pleading. 

 

“Who is he talking about!?!?” 

 

I looked at Ian for answers. He opened his mouth when… 

 

“Wait... Sebastián recognizes this place. It is behind big arena...” 

 

He began walking towards us. 

 

_“And now, ladies and gentleman! Take your seats! For the Show, is about to begin!!!”_

 

“Friend time end. Come now tinny human. We go to cell at once.”

 

He began pulling at my leash. One of my hands went to grab the collar to loosen the strain, while the other stayed firmly on the metal bars for a bit longer. 

 

 _Ethan -_ “N-n-no! Please don't take him away! Mark!”

 

He pulled harder. My hand slipped from the bars. Ethan's yells getting lower as I was dragged away from them. 

 

 _Ethan_  - “No...They are gonna kill him because of me…”

 

Then, for some reason, my instinct was to turn my head around, and, on my right, was a huge, wooden and metal reinforced door.

 

_“Let the beast in!”_

 

It had a slot of missing wood, metal bars replacing it. You could see the enormous arena though them. 

 

 _Ethan_ \- “Please Mark! You gotta do something!!” 

 

 _Ian_  - “You have to get a move one before it's too late!!”

 

And in that arena… 

 

Was a gigantic, horrifying looking monster. 

 

And on the other side… 

 

 _Ian_  - “It's Jack!”

 

_“May the winner bath in their enemy's blood!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen nex chapter...  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> ¯\\_ツ_/¯


	3. Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> First of, thank you soooo muuuch, I wasn't expecting this to get much attention... Thank you guys ;w; <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, just a note:
> 
> \- Mark always calls Jack, Jack, but use his real name, Sean, to show how serious he is, or when his feelings are raw and showing. You'll know wut I mean... XD
> 
> -Also, I alternate Pewd's name to Felix sometimes just beacsue I'm random. XD
> 
> Enjoyyy~! :3

 

 _Ethan_ \- “No...They are gonna kill him because of me…"

 

 

_“Let the beast in!”_

 

 

 _Ethan_ \- “Please Mark! You gotta do something!!” 

 

 _Ian_  - “You have to get a move one before it's too late!!”

 

 _Ian_  - “It's Jack!”

 

** _“May the winner bath in their enemy's blood!!”_ **

 

 

“W-what?”

 

 _Ian_ \- “Jack's in there!” 

 

Standing with a smoll knife and a determined face…

 

 _“Knowledge! Or death!!!”_  

 

 

 

Stood Seán McLoughlin. 

 

 

 

_“Begin!”_

 

 

_‘Jack…!?!’_

 

 

Both parties charged at each other. The monster took a swing, but missed due to the greenbean's superior speed. 

 

The agile boy, now standing behind him, jumped on its back, plunging the knife in it. 

 

The enraged beast tried getting him off of it’s back, clawing at him, and charging at walls to shake him off. 

 

Jack got knocked out to the ground, the momentum sent him flying as he rolled across the dirt, the knife now stuck on the monster's back. 

 

It turned around, a look of rage and bloodlust on his face.

 

It charged at him, jaw wide open ready for a meal. 

 

 

I desperately pulled at the leash, trying to reach for them as I called his name, hopping he'd heed my prayers. 

 

_“Would you look at that gentleman! There's not even a shadow of a doubt!! He doesn't have a chance!!!”_

 

_‘N-no…!'_

 

Everything wet into slow-motion. 

 

 

I saw Jack standing up, arm holding on to his bleeding shoulder, disarmed and clearly out of breath.

 

Closing his now dark, blank, blue eyes, his quick pants formed puffs of air in the cold weather.

 

I saw something I've never expected from him… 

 

 

 

He was giving up…

 

 

 

_‘NO!!’_

 

“MARK RUN!!” 

 

I hear Ethan call out. 

 

A jolt of electricity ran through my body. I yanked the leash as hard as I could from Sebastián and made a run for it. 

 

“HUMAN COME BACK HERE-!”

 

I tripped, the momentum too much. I placed my hands on the ground, and used said momentum to go faster. 

 

I reached the door and held onto the bars tightly, shaking them as I tried opening the Arena's gate, praying it wasn't too late. 

 

“JACK!!!”

 

His eyes shot open, some light going back in them as his head snapped up immediately. He noticed the beast almost in his face and tried to jump out of the way.

 

But it was too late, his speed couldn't save him this time. 

 

“Ooof! DAMN! Would you say ‘hi’ to the wall for me!? Hahaha!!” 

 

The Arena cheered as pure rage ran through my entire body. 

 

He stood up shakily, a hand holding his side as a warm, red liquid flowed down his leg, his breathes coming out with difficulty as he staggered a bit backwards .

 

The beast licked his lips, cleaning the blood from them, showing a grotesque grin before getting ready to charge again. 

 

Jack slowly let go of the wall and stumbled forwards. Each step getting more difficult. He had a angry determination look on his face. 

 

_“Oh! The big guy is approaching again! Look at those big juicy muscles!! This might be the end for the little one!!”_

 

The beast charged, and so did he. He managed to dodge the first attack, his agility somehow still at full power, now on the opposite side of the Arena from the door.

With the beast's back facing me, he charged once more.

 

Jack moved back, closer to the wall, trapping himself in it. 

 

With a warcry, the monster launched one last time at its prey with ferocity. 

 

_‘He won't be able to dodge in his conditions!’_

 

“Human get up!” 

 

“No! nO! NO! LET GO OF ME SEBASTIÁN!! JACK!!! LET GO OF ME!!! SEAN!! YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF THERE! MOVE!!!”

 

I closed my eyes as a familiar pained scream rung throughout the arena. 

 

“Ooooooh!!! Daaaammm!!! It looks like that's it folks! We have our winner! I gotta say, the other one did put up a fairly decent fight. What a shame.. And he lasted more than any of the others too… ” 

 

 

“You coME NOW HUMAN!!!”

 

“Oh well! Finish him Destroyer!!!” 

 

The beast brought its arms up, it's claws showing. 

 

“NO!!!! JACK!?! PLEASE!! GET UP SEAN!!! GET UP!!!...”

 

_‘Get up!’_

 

With one swift movement and a loud screech, it brought them down upon the small quivering body. 

 

“SEAN!!” 

 

There was blood everywhere as the green boy and the beast bodies came to a complete halt. 

 

_‘Please!’_

 

I fell to my knees, one hand still holding onto the bars as the other rested on my lap, silent tears falling on it. 

 

“Let's go human…”

 

_‘Jack… God… W-why…’_

 

I felt something tugging at my neck but I didn't care… I felt numb… 

 

I looked down at my hand, the other falling and mirroring the other. I now saw blood on them through my watery eyes. Anthony's blood. Jack's blood. Everyone that lost their lives here...

 

“Don't make me do it for you human…”

 

_‘W-why is t-this happening…’_

 

Heartfelt cries could be heard in the distance. 

 

_‘Ethan…’_

 

‘I'm so sorry…’

 

‘I failed the three of you…’

 

I felt myself being grabbed by the wrist and yanked up. 

 

“Let go of me you piece of shiiit!!” 

 

I yelled, kicking him on the stomach and face. He just shrugged it off.

 

“Hard way it is.” 

 

Sebastián swung me over his shoulder as I kept struggling. 

 

“I'LL AVENGE HIM! I'LL AVENGE EVERYONE THAT HAS FALLEN BECAUSE OF YOU! MARK MY WORDS!!!!”

 

I yelled, pointing at a camera on the corner of the room, my eyes now red from anger. 

 

“ETHAN! IAN! I'LL COME FOR YOU GUYS! I SWEAR! JUST HANG IN THERE!!!”

 

~

 

“Put me down! I can walk by myself!!” 

 

We were still walking through the huge corridor,and I was still on his shoulder.

 

“I think not. ” 

 

“Put. Me. DOWN!” 

 

“Fine.”

 

He threw me on the cold hard ground. I got up and dusted myself. 

 

“Rude.”

 

“Walk!” 

 

He walked away, the leash tugging me along.

 

I silently followed, teary eyes downcast, mourning my dear friends.

 

I don't know what to do anymore...

 

I'm lost. 

 

‘I want them back… I want to see him again…’

 

“I'm sorry for friend, if make you feel better tiny human…”

 

I looked up, clearly not expecting sympathy from him. 

 

“Me too… had friend once…best friend… ”

 

I felt sad for him...

 

“Im sorry to hear that…”

 

He turned to look at me with a soft, still scary, smile on his face. 

 

“Hope human gets better soon…”

 

“Thank you…”

 

I smiled back at him and we both looked ahead. 

 

“You're not that bad after all…” 

 

“Me only doing job. Not personal.”

 

I was surprised again. 

 

“I understand… ”

 

“We here human.”

 

He unlocked another keypad leading to a corridor full of bars and another door across from us… we walked a bit further until he took out a ring full of keys and unlocked the metal door. 

 

“In human.” 

 

He took out my colar and unchained my wrists. I went in and looked around. 

 

A “bed”, a toilet and a sink. Welp, I guess it's better than nothing… 

 

“Boss comes tomorrow for rules. Behave well, or punishment. Dunno when companion comes.”

 

“Got it big guy. Catch ya later.”

 

He nodded and went away. 

 

I decided to sit in a far corner, facing it. I needed some time alone from the world.

I rubbed my red puffy, sleepy eyes, surprised when I felt water run down my face. 

 

I guess everything was finally catching up to me… 

 

I sat there and silently cried for a while… 

 

When I felt better, I got into the bed and decided to nap a bit… 

 

~

 

“Psst!”

 

“Psssssst!!” 

 

“PSSSSSST” 

 

“WHAT!?” 

 

“MARK?!”

 

“Felix!” 

 

“Mark! Eyyyy! Boi am I glad to see you!”

 

“Me too. I'm glad you're still in one piece.”

 

My face dropped slightly, my voice along with it. 

 

“What is it Mark? Is something wrong?”

 

“Nah! Nothing you should worry about, heh… ” 

 

I gave him a smile. No use in bringing his spirits drown…

 

“O… Kay… anyway, we gotta find a way to skadaddle outta here! Me, Logan, Ethan and Jack have been trying to come up with something…”

 

My smile wavered, but stayed unnoticed… 

 

“Wait, your partner is Logan Paul?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“They took him away, along with Ian, Jack and Phil to test their physical conditions or something, idk. I heard they wanna start testing something on us asap…”

 

My hands clenched at my sides. 

 

“Those fucking bastards…!”

 

My hand met the wall. 

 

“Broh calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself!”

 

“You're right, I can't let my emotions get the better of me…” 

 

“Alright ladies, quiet down! Time for bed! On with it!” 

 

An armed soldier walked down the corridor from one door to the other. 

 

We both said our goodnights and went to bed for a night full of nightmares. 

 

~

 

“Wake up subject! The boss is here!” 

 

A soldier came in and kicked my side. 

 

“Arg… Did ya reaallyyyy neeeeeded to do that….”

 

I groaned holding my ribs as I sat up. 

 

“What does your highness want?” 

 

“Hello for you too Mr. Mark Edward Fischbach, my name is Deumus, and I'm here to tell you the rules of this place.”

 

“You can put the rules up your ass!!!”

 

“That'd be disgusting! Why would you do that…?”

 

“Whatever...”

 

I flipped him off and stood up against the wall, crossing my arms. I was trying so hard to not squeeze the shit out of his throat… 

 

“Let's begin then… 

 

Rule #1 - There is an exercising, sleeping, eating, bathroom and bath schedule. You must follow it. 

 

Rule #2 - You must eat all of the food given to you, no leftovers. 

 

Rule #3 - From now on, there will be regular strength and strain resistance check, along with blood tests for research purposes. 

 

Rule #4 - Do not engage any personnel, you will be punished. 

 

~~~

 

Rule #205 - Break any of these rules and there will be severe consequences.”

 

“Zzz...”

 

“That is all.”

 

“Good, I was starting to fall asleep. Can you leave me alone now...?” 

 

“No. Today is your first physical test.”

 

“Oh goodie…”

 

“Come tinny human.”

 

Sebastian entered the cell, bound my hands and placed the collar and leash gently back on me. 

 

“Here we go again…”

 

I groaned as I followed after him. 

 

“So, are you enjoying your stay Mr. Fischbach?“

 

“I sure am… even more if I was able to squeeze your throat for everything you've done…”

 

I muttered the last part, Sebastián lightly punching me on the arm as a warning. I just shrugged it off. 

 

“”What's that?”

 

“Nothing Mr.! Pls procede!” 

 

“Very well, today Doc. Jethro will inject you with a small supplement to help clear out your bloodstream. Today we will determine if you are going to be put through the Arena trial or not.”

 

I shuddered. 

 

‘I really don't want to face that monster… But if I did, I'd gladly tear his face apart!’

 

“I hear the last monster was killed yesterday and that this time it's a bigger uglier one, I can't wait to see it in action!” 

 

One of the personnel squealed excitedly. 

 

‘Disgusting people… At least that monster got what it deserved…’

 

‘Then again, now it's a worse one…’

 

We finally arrived at a big gym. 

 

“Let us start… “

 

I got in. They asked me to change onto a plain white shirt and black shorts. 

 

The first test was endurance. I had to race around a bigass track 6 times… Yey me… followed by upper and lower strengths, speed, jump power and agility. 

 

After I was done, I went to get my regular clothes back on. 

 

“Wait. There's a shower over there. Wash up and meet us here again. And don't try anything funny.”

 

He pointed at a door. I glared at him as I made my way inside. 

 

The bathroom wasn't actually that bad, it was pretty big.

 

I turned on the hot water as I started undressing. Stepping into it, I relished the cosy warmness of the water evolving me. I was so relieved to finally be able to wash myself. 

 

I took a sigh and let my head fall back onto the wall, allowing my mind to wander about, good memories flashing through my mind, the faces of my dear friend dancing around… the desire to relieve them again… and the dread seeping into them… 

 

‘I have to find a way out of here and make them pay…’

 

There was a loud knock on the door. 

 

“Hurry up! We don't have all day!” 

 

I sighed and proceeded to clean myself… 

 

‘For now I'll play nice. No use in die trying. I want to try and succeed.’

 

‘I can always use these physical tests to improve myself in the meantime…’

 

~

 

“I'm back.”

 

“Let's go human.”

 

Sebastian placed my collar back on and took me to my cell. 

 

As I walked away, I saw Ian entering the room I was previously in and sighed. 

 

“Here we go human. According to what I heard, your roommate is coming very soon.”

 

“Thank you Sebastián. I'll seeya later, I guess…”

 

He nodded and left. 

 

“Welcome back!! Soooo~ how was it??” 

 

Pewds exclaims as he walks closer to his cell door directly across from mine. 

 

“Heyyaaa!!!” 

 

Logan finger gunned me from his sitting place against the wall. 

 

“Sup Félix, Logan.” 

 

“What's cookin, good lokin’?”

 

I laugh a bit at that. 

 

“It went well I guess…? I regularly work out so it wasn't much of a problem… Meh“

 

I shrugged. I looked at the main door, someone was coming. 

 

When I looked back at the cell in front, both Logan and Felix had gone to their beds. 

 

I was confused…

 

I white gown caught my attention as Doc. Jethro stood before me with a clipboard. 

 

My desire to rip his head off came back. 

 

“Yes, yes… These are pretty good… excellent…

You have much potencial…”

 

He said looking through the papers. 

 

I stepped back from him, too close for my liking. 

 

“I'm very impressed. It seems that you do not need to go to the Arena for now, congrats. I'll come back soon when I decided what to do with you…”

 

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. 

 

“Phew, good thing you exercise, or you'd be screwed.” 

 

Félix came back, Logan following him. 

 

“Ye, I'd be shook nasty if you went to the Arena. ”

 

“I got a question, why did you guys just…. Disappeared…?”

 

“Oh. There's this guy-”

 

“-We call him the Judgy-”

 

“-that comes from time to time to randomly choose one of us to train-”

 

“-a.k.a,being his punch bag for a day-”

 

“-We found out that he has strict orders that he can't-” 

 

“-He can't take anyone that's sleepin’!” 

 

They finished. I could tell Pewds was really getting annoyed by all the interruptions. 

 

I tried not to laugh. 

 

“Logan I fuking swear man…”

 

“Oopsy!” 

 

Logan just laughed it of as Felix scuffed. 

 

“Aanywayyyy, basically, every time we notice someone coming up to the door, we just dive for our beds.”

 

“Yeeet!”

 

“Ooooh, okay...I'll keep an eye out for that then…”

 

We kept talking, telling jokes, there wasn't anything else we could do, just passing the time really. 

 

“Yeah, the light here have programmed cycles, , so, since we don't have any sun contact, we started counting the cycle of the lights as days. Now we just call days, lights.”

 

Pewds shrugged. 

 

“Ye, like, we've been moved to this cell about 9 lights ago.”

 

“So… 9 days ago…”

 

“Egg-xactly my friend!... We think… ”

 

We talked for a bit more before another guard came in. 

 

He took a bastion and began hitting the cell bars. 

 

“Let's go ladies! Time for dinner!!” 

 

This time, the food wasn't so bad… 

 

I was joined by Feliz, Logan, Ian and Ethan, finally being able to spend time and catch up. I just relished the moment while it lasted. 

 

Someone *cough Logan *cough started a food war on our table, the others quickly joined. 

 

I noticed just now, most of the people being held here are youtubers, but there were also media related people, writers, animators… I still can't figure what we are up to. 

 

“What in the dickings is happening here?! Everyone to their cells immediately! Servants! Fetch your subjects!!”

 

I turned to make my way towards Sebastián with a smile on my face. 

 

He sighed and started taking me back to the cells. 

 

“Maurice! Yours is ready for pick up. Go get him and take him to the guards, they'll take it from there!”

 

I turned my head to watch another guy, a little bigger then Sebastián, head out towards a very dirtied white door. 

 

‘He’s huge! I wouldn't want him as my caretaker, Jesus…’

 

Sebastián had a knowing smile as he followed my gaze towards Maurice. . 

 

“Interesting… ”

 

He turns to continue walking, I do the same and try to question him, but he just shrugged it off. 

 

Everyone was put back where they belonged, Ian and Ethan were taken through the other door across, me and the guys laughing our asses off, a few other people that I didn't know joining in. 

 

We were shortly after by a guard slamming the door open. 

 

“Alright ladies! Time for bed!” 

 

And the lights went out. 

 

~

 

I woke up to the sound of quiet footsteps and something being dragged along approaching my cell. I decided to pretend to be sleeping, waiting for the whoever was outside to pass my door as I stared at the wall in front of me, my eyes slightly adjusting to the darkness. 

 

I held my breath as I heard them come to a halt at my door and braced myself for anything. 

 

The door was unlocked and there was a big thomp, accompanied by a small pained moan behind me, I stayed put, my flinching reflexes hidden in the darkness.

 

“You should be careful with him. Boss was mad you let him in the Arena…”

 

Wispers were heard as I closed my eyes to concentrate on the sounds, hear what they were doing. 

 

“Hey! He won didn't he? No harm done.”

 

“Shhhh! Whatever you say man…”

 

There was the sound of a rope snapping and metal, probably chackles, and most likely from restraining whoever that is…

 

“Let's get out of here, i wanna sleep.”

 

One of them grunted, closing the door shut again as his voices faded into the darkness. 

 

“How's your face mate?”

 

“It fucking hurts! That asshole can pack a punch.”

 

“It's turning black! Hah! That's gonna be your new nickname! Blackeye~!” 

 

The other couldn't stop laughing. 

 

I felt uneasy… 

 

“Shut it!” 

 

“Funny how a smoll Boi can do so much damage. Specially to a trained soldier.” 

 

“Ha!ha! Laugh all you want, I'll get you later.”

 

They exited the cell's corridor. 

 

I felt terribly worried now… 

 

‘Who in the dickens is my partner?! They managed to get out of the Arena and punched one of them on the face?! It's beginning to look like I'm in big trouble…’

**Author's Note:**

> First story on Ao3! :3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first part. I know these first one don't have a lot of interaction between our favorite boys, but just bear with me for at least one more Chap. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far. 
> 
> I'll see you guys around! 
> 
> Have a good one! <3


End file.
